Historias de Terror Cortas
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Básicamente solo son historias de terror... que tal vez si o tal vez no hayan escuchado, leído o visto pero con los personajes de las "Chicas Superpoderosas Z" Algunas serán historias que ya he escrito en otra plataforma... y las iré añadiendo, aunque no ahora, primero me centrare en la nuevas. Para mejor explicación sobre cada una leer los capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Demashitaa! Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**No un:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

**Para mas aclaraciones al final de la historia. **

* * *

**Para la próxima**

* * *

Todo fue tan repentino. Recuerdo que fui a la tienda donde una amable señora me atendió. Jale la puerta para salir y en ese momento envió un escalofrió. Mi madre me dijo que siempre confiara en mi instinto pero al ser demasiado despreciado, lo ignore. De haber sabido que era un aviso para que me detuviera más tiempo, tal vez podríamos evitarlo.

Como dije, fue demasiado repentino. Al despertar me informaron que estoy en el hospital porque me atropellaron. Se hicieron investigaciones pero no hallaron al culpable, no habían cámaras cerca.

Estuve recostada en la camilla varios días, esperando una visita en lo que me recuperaba o me dieran de alto, lo que sucediera primero. Entendía que mis padres no vinieran, no se encontraban en el país pero lo que más me dolió fue que ni mi amiga me había visitado. Quería llorar al recordar que todos los dulces que compre en esa tienda se desperdiciaron. Después de mi sufrimiento en silencio por los dulces perdidos por fin me dieron de alta.

Aún tenía la pierna enyesada así que alguien necesita que ayude a llegar a casa. Iban a marcar a mi amiga pero les dije que podrían llegar sola. Me acompaña a la salida; en eso la veo caminar cerca. Ella me ve y en eso su rostro se deforma de preocupación, como si lamentara, se acerca y la enfermera nos deja solas. Sentadas en un banco esperando la llegada de un transporte para llevarme a casa ella me sonríe y yo le corresponde.

Me pregunta qué fue lo que me sucedió y le cuento lo que recuerdo. Me pregunta si no alcance a ver el rostro de quien me atropello y le digo que no. _Ah, que interesante_ . Es lo único que responde, ella se agarra su pelo rubio y se inscribe en una de sus puntas entre sus dedos; me mira de nuevo. Agrega que lo lamenta.

Llegamos a mi casa y me ayudo a acomodarme, me pregunto si se todas las indicaciones a seguir y le respondo afirmativamente. Era obvio que sabría cómo cuidarme, soy tan despreciada que ya se todos los cuidados básicos pero no se lo digo. No quiero alarmarla. Antes de que se valla esquiva mi abrazo y yo dice que _la próxima vez_ me ira a visitar al hospital.

* * *

**Palabras:** 465 -según Word, yo no las conté.

Espero que con cada capitulo actualizado aumente de palabras uno del otro.

Cada corto podrá entrelazarse con los siguientes o se encontraran referencias, algunos serán muy obvios y otros pasaran desapercibidos por lo que pido atención para que logren encontrar el mensaje oculto.

Pov en esta historia: Momoko. La amiga es Miyako.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

Nota:

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

Para mas aclaraciones al final de la historia.

* * *

Mi Rutina

* * *

Por fin tendría la paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseaba. Ya era hora se decía.

Le había costado varios meses de ahorros el comprar aquella casa; pero al menos podría decir que era suya y podría vivir bajo sus propias reglas. El estar teniendo que obedecer y sobre todo ser sobre cargado con los deberes de la casa en la que vivía con sus hermanos le era demasiado abrumador; le hastiaba. Tal vez hubiese soportado más tiempo si no fuera por lo "delicado" que era su hermano mayor respeto a sus cosas y todo lo que le rodeara o si su otro hermano no fuese un aprovechado y le dejara todos sus deberes a él... No importa. Adiós a las quejas innecesarias y sobre exageradas de Brick, eso incluyendo que siquiera aportaba la ayuda para preparar la comida -el muy delicado prefería comer fuera- y sobre todo adiós al aprovechado de Butch, _sayonara_ al ser su cocinero personal. Si, esto estaba mejor.

Boomer no podía estar más que a gusto en su nuevo hogar; si bien eran pocas las cosas que tenía, estas no importaban pues su paz mental y física se encontraba en mejor estado. Su rutina siempre era la misma salvo cuando le entraba inspiración comenzaba a realizar sus hobbies. De ahí en más nada era diferente. ¿Qué si extrañaba a sus hermanos? Para nada, ya ni recordaba el tenerlos. Los únicos molestos eran los niños en el vecindario pero mientras a él no lo molestasen que más daba. Por algo no formo una familia, tal vez a su esposa la tolerara pero a los niños... no, ni hablar.

_Habían pasado tres semanas desde que me mude, salvo por los mocosos puedo asegurar que estoy en el paraíso, las noches son completamente silenciosas, ni siquiera las peleas de los gatos callejeros se escuchan en los techos, ni mucho menos se escucha el arañar y ese maullido característico de mi gato tratando de entrar en las madrugadas a mi cuarto mientras duermo; es raro aun sabiendo que Butch lo atropello por accidente cuando apenas aprendía a conducir... ¡Oh!, casi lo olvido, mi café se enfriara._

Me recosté en la cama, cobijado hasta las piernas, en mi regazo se hallaba un libro sobre arte abstracto; apenas estaba a la mitad de leído. Paz y tranquilidad. Mi café aún estaba caliente, continuaba mi lectura teniendo como única fuente de iluminación la luz de la luna atravesar por de la ventana cerrada con las cortinas sin removerse debido al viento -me enfermaba con facilidad-, la noche silenciosa...

Escuche como tocaban la puerta de entrada insistentemente. Ya se habían tardado, molestos escuincles pudiendo molestar en la mañana, ¿Por qué en la noche? Deje de lado mi taza de café y mi lectura y molesto con intención de regañarles por molestarme baje las escaleras hasta el primer piso, abrí la puerta y solo saque la cabeza para divisar que los niños ya no estaban. De seguro salieron corriendo. Genial, simplemente genial. Mi noche arruinada.

Azote la puerta con fuerza, enojado; ni siquiera pude desquitarme con ellos. Subí las escaleras dando zancadas, azote la puerta de mi habitación causando que sintiera una corriente de aire, aún más molesto me acerque a la ventana y la cerré, cerré mi libro sin ponerle un separador y aleje mi café. Mañana será otro día... **¿¡Qué hice que!?**

* * *

**A/N:** Segundo capitulo publicado a las casi doce de la mañana. ¡Wo-ho!

Pov Boomer.

Aun si esta historia se entierra en el olvido yo seguiré publicando; chao.

Por cierto... **Palabras:** 559 _-según word y sin corregir ortografía. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

**Para más aclaraciones al final de la historia.**

* * *

**Cerrar**

* * *

Eso era lo último que le toleraba al imbécil de su hermano. Si tanta perfección quería en la casa el debería de aportar también. En estos momentos se lamentaba el haberle cargado la mano a su hermano menor. Desde que salió de la casa para vivir a una propia, las responsabilidades cayeron sobre mí y lo peor de todo es que entre Brick y yo él era el más holgazán y mandón. Me rehúse a limpiar, me obligo a hacerlo más de tres veces al día, todos los días; me rehúse a hacer de comer, me obligo a base de golpes a cocinar y como sé que es un hijo de la... ni siquiera probaba la comida, solo verificaba que estuviera preparada para dos personas. Eso es un desperdicio.

Me levantaba, ordenaba y limpiaba mi habitación porque el señor perfección no tardaba en ir a verificar que todo estaba en orden. En lo que el inspeccionaba yo salía a hacer exactamente lo mismo con el resto de la casa, todos los malditos días la limpieza de la casa. Hasta me decía como debía vestir, y traer chicas a la casa. ¡Ni hablar! A la última con guantes de látex puestos la saco de los pies, como si fuese basura. Ya habían sido varias veces que le reclamaba y le amenazaba con dejarlo solo, burlón me contestaba que si acaso era mejor vivir en la calle que con él y si mi respuesta era afirmativa no tardaba en responderme hazlo como lo hizo Boomer. A diferencia de mi hermano menor no tenía a donde ir, no contaba con lo suficiente como para comprar una casa o siquiera rentar una sin que sea fuera de la ciudad debido a que la mayoría de estas estaban llenas debido a estudiantes por las universidades que se encontraban cerca.

Tragándome mi orgullo, hice la peor humillación de mi vida y le marque a mi hermano. Se hacía del rogar estuve marcando toda semana y no contestaba, hasta que le envié un mensaje explicándole todo y pidiéndole... rogándole su perdón y si me dejaba quedar a vivir un tiempo en su casa, agregue que le obedecería en lo que le dijera. Sinceramente prefiero hacerle caso a él que a Brick; al fin de cuentas termine en el acuerdo de pagarle renta por dejarme quedar con él.

Con maletas en mano llegue a la entrada de su casa, si bien es más chica que la anterior en la que viva no significaba que era peor; al contrario, se veía mejor. Le mande mensaje sobre mi llagada y me dijo donde guardaba la llave para que entrara. Él había salido por asuntos de trabajo he de admitir que mis hermanos tenían de parecido el ser trabajólicos a excepción de mí, si, la oveja negra en la familia. La casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio, comparado con el exterior con uno que otro niño jugando a la pelota en la calle. Llegue a la sala de estar donde se hallaba sobre la mesa una libreta con todas las indicaciones sobre mi llegada y que debería de hacer. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

En la lista se encontraba cual será mi habitación –la que estaba de lado a su habitación- Los días que me tocaba la limpieza, día de lavandería. Sobre la comida no había problema cada quien haría lo que quisiera ya sea para uno solo o para los dos; me recomendaba que solo hiciera para mi ¡Genial! Todo bien, todo tranquilo, diez de diez. En ese momento me llego un mensaje con una nota en la cual decía que no saliera cuando él estuviera aquí; quería cero interrupciones debido a un trabajo importante. Entendí, esa es la única condición que le importaba que cumpliera: Cuando él estuviera guardara absoluto silencio. Suspire, era muy especial en ese aspecto pero le entendía aun si el ser artista era por hobbie; se requería de su musa y esa para él era el silencio.

Otro loco en la familia.

Al día siguiente cuando fui a la cocina se encontraba otra nota. Me regañó porque no asegure la casa. Me dijo que últimamente se corrió la noticia sobre "malandros" en el vecindario.

Me dio especificaciones detalladas sobre como cerrar la casa por fuera activar el sistema de seguridad y por si fuera poco y por si lo demás no funcionaba; cerrar la puerta de la entrada por dentro incluyendo la de mí cuarto. Lo anterior entendía el por qué, ¿pero mi cuarto? Para empezar solo era una perilla no había cerrojo. Me detuve el leer hasta donde mencionaba que saldría nuevamente de viaje y esta vez no sabría cuándo regresaría. Solo vendría por la mañana para recoger algunos trajes para la tintorería; no especificó para que vendría pero lo supe cuando en su ropero faltaban varias prendas.

Bien, comparado con Brick no era nada. Acate esa orden.

Las notas dejaron de aparecer. Al fin ya hacia todo bien... creo. No, si lo acate bien; todo asegurado, _No hay oportunidad malandros_.

Pasaron cuatro días y aun sin noticias de mi hermano. Ahora vivir aquí lo sentía rutina. Pero solo en la casa, afuera podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Libertad al fin.

No duro mucho esa felicidad.

Sin planes de por medio prepare palomitas de maíz, puse un película y me pase toda la tarde holgazaneando, no me había dado cuenta cuando me quede dormido hasta que su regreso en la madrugada me despertó. Solo por un cambio de ropa. Le oí decir, comprendiendo que tendría prisa lo ignore. Mentira, era demasiada mi flojera que ni me levante a verle. Solo escuche sus pasos al subir por las escaleras. La televisión ya estaba con la pantalla en negro pero no me levante, sentí más interesante saber que murmuraba mi hermano desde el segundo piso pero no lograba distinguir que decía, solo se le oía alterado. Perecía que algo importante se le había perdido, los ruidos de cosas moverse hacia más sólida mi hipótesis.

Desperté aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana, aun con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Toque la puerta de su habitación; no respondía, gire la perilla y me adentre. Todo hecho un desorden vaya forma de empezar el día, mejor regreso cuando amanezca bien, ver todas sus obras en penumbras es incómodo.

Voy a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama para descansar mejor y vuelvo a dormir. El ruido de los niños jugando en la calle me despierta, busco algo que comer pero al parecer ya no hay los suficientes ingredientes para un almuerzo-desayuno decente a las dos de la tarde.

Ya arreglado, tomo dinero, mi celular, presiono botón, abro la puerta y me encamino a la tienda. Una amable señora me atiende y al empujar la puerta, la señora me dice que jale. Solo así se abre, de lo contrario no abrirá. Así que así no se podía abrir.

Je~

jajaja...

jajaja

que...

Que divertido~

**...**

Preferí rentar fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

**A/N:** Palabras según ya saben quién: 1,159 -Wow ya fue un cambio en cuanto a cantidad comparado al primero.

Pov Butch.

Bueno, además de que ya tengo la costumbre de publicar cada año los fines de octubre y principios de Noviembre este tipo de historias y este no será la excepción. Así que decidí publicar una que no sea de las historias del canal del tripalosky –como decidí nombrarlo en "Ruso" a: /**Tri-line**/Tres líneas -otra ocurrencia fofa de nombre si fuera en español- sino otra historia diferente. No diré día porque ni yo sé. Solo espero tenerla pronto.

Sin más…

Chao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

Para más aclaraciones al final de la historia.

* * *

**Tentación**

* * *

Soy el sujeto el cual es considerado por sus compañeros de trabajo como un cínico egocéntrico, una persona que solo piensa en sí mismo sin siquiera esperar que opinan los demás, el típico compañero que todos odian y apenas ven giran sus ojos dando entender que ya les arruine el momento.

Se lo que mi presencia les provoca y no niego el que disfruto hacerlo, por ejemplo dejarlos con la mano estirada cuando me saludan, no reportar sus guardias, traspapelar sus documentos, agarrar sus cosas prestadas para no devolverlas.

Llegue a tomar inclusive de la nevera cosas que específicamente mencionan no hacerlo. Igual lo robo.

En un principio sabía que estaba mal, que hacer eso solo provocaría problemas ya que eran algo que les podría servir para que pudieran seguir con su vida cotidiana. Pero cuando lo único que traes para comer al trabajo está hecho por tu hermano resulta realmente desagradable. Me ha reclamado cientos de veces cuestionándome por qué le obligo a cocinar si al final de cuentas no pruebo nada, bien, es divertido. Ver su rostro deformarse debido a la cólera, la impotencia que muestra al no poder hacer nada más que resignarse a mis tratos. Me pregunto que me divierte molestar más, si al él o a mis compañeros de trabajo.

Tiempo después el desapareció al igual que el otro pero con eso me di cuenta que era mejor molestar a mis compañeros. Sus expresiones eran similares a las de él, solo que las de ellos eran una mezcla entre enojo, impotencia, desesperación y sobre todo temor.

Seguía siendo placentero el verles así, gritaban y buscaban con la mirada buscando al posible culpable de la desaparición aun siendo estos etiquetados el culpable no aparecía. Maldecían en voz alta esperando, al parecer ellos se lo tomaban muy en serio puesto que en menos de lo que esperaba tomaron medidas drásticas.

Comenzaron a despedir a varios sobre todo a los recién ingresados debido a que ahí el tiempo donde comencé a hacerlo y eran los primeros en caer en la mira, sabía que era por mi culpa. Aun así las cosas seguían despareciendo, no sentía remordimiento pero en lo que las sospechas se disiparan de los que mayor tiempo tenían deje de hacerlo por un tiempo... Claro, no duro mucho tiempo debido a que varias veces me vi tentado cada vez que abría la puerta.

Esta ocasión la tentación gano y tome lo primero que mis manos tocaron. El etiquetado decía _Henry T. M._ Me dio igual su nombre y comencé a comer, me ensimisme a tal punto de no oír los pasos dirigiéndose ante mi. Cuando me di cuenta voltee a verle, supuse era un compañero nuevo debido a la vestimenta que portaba.

No emitía palabra alguna, al parecer le afecto el verme comer lo de alguien más. Creí que saldría corriendo a contarle más, pero no lo hizo, seguía de pie mirando lo que traía en manos. Tal vez no fue a avisar porque era nuevo o porque sabía que no le creerían en lo absoluto aun sabiendo la clase de persona que soy... o tal vez era eso, tal vez temía que tomara acciones en su contra.

No importa. Vi la hora y recordé que tenía que regresar al trabajo; termine de comer y al terminar de lavar bien y desinfectar mis manos tome mis cosas y salí. Me prepare para entrar quirófano. Este paciente tenía meses esperando esta operación así que hoy era un día de suma importancia.

_..._

Al parecer Henry tendría que esperar por su trasplante de corazón, alguien nuevamente tomo cosas de la nevera.

* * *

Palabras: 600

Pov: Brick


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

Para más aclaraciones al final de la historia.

* * *

**Pozo**

* * *

No recuerdo con exactitud cómo fue mi infancia, lo que si se es que mis padres no se encontraban en casa la mayoría del tiempo.

Se iban temprano y regresaban hasta tarde. No tenía problema con eso pues me gustaba mi soledad; no recuerdo con que jugaba, ni recuerdo tener vecinos molestos. A lo mejor vivía en una cabaña, silencio total era lo que recuerdo...

En realidad miento un poco, pues el silencio no fue parte prolongada de mis recuerdos. Estos en algún momento fueron interrumpidos ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Mi hermano menor.

Ahora comienzo a recordar que mi silencio fue sustituido por sus insoportables llantos. Ante la ausencia de mis padres no me quedaba de otra que cuidarlo. Le decía en varias ocasiones que guardara silencio pero no lo hacía, su llanto crecía más y más con el pasar del tiempo, creo esa fue la razón por la cual mi padre desapareciera del hogar.

Seguía diciendo a mi hermano que guardara silencio pero seguía sin entender ya había pasado un año desde su llegada y él simplemente no podía entender que su llanto solo traía problemas.

Bien, si el no entendía tendría que llegar a tomar otras medidas.

Realice varios intentos para silenciarlo: Desde golpearlo, hasta taparle la boca; apenas despegaba mi mano y seguía llorando.

Has que un día...

Silencio total.

Habían pasado horas y su llanto no se escuchaba. Es más, era mucho el silencio; fue ahí cuando me acerque a él y me di cuenta que ya no respiraba. Lejos de sentirme mal me alegre. Al fin sus molestos llantos dejarían de molestar. Fue bueno que está acción que cometí contra el haya funcionado.

Pero se presentó un problema. ¿Qué haría con mi hermano? De lo poco que recuerdo es a mi padre decir que la carne de un animal muerto comenzaba a apestar con el pasar de los días.

No quería que se presentara un nuevo problema por culpa de él.

En la noche de una fecha que me es indiferente salí de casa a escondidas de mi madre. Traía en mis brazos una manta que envolvía la basura de la cual me quería deshacer.

Buscaba en diferentes lados dónde lo podría dejar. Seguí así hasta que divise un pozo. Al no tener agua nadie se acercaría a ver y para cuando alguien se diera cuenta ya habrían pasado días.

Llegué a casa antes de que amaneciera. Recordando el agradable silencio me recosté en mi cama y quedé dormido de inmediato. El mejor sueño que tuve desde la llegada de mi hermano.

Al amanecer le avisé a madre que saldría a jugar. Ella se alegró y me dejó salir. Mentí al decir que iba a jugar.

Me acerque al pozo para averiguar si aún seguía ahí.

Fue una grata sorpresa al visualizar nada dentro del pozo. Había desaparecido. No me pregunte el porqué, simplemente me aleje feliz del lugar.

La casa seguía sola ahora aún más sola y en completo silencio. Entre a una escuela pública y los años pasaron. Conseguí una novia en secundaria. Todo me parecía perfecto. Al fin conseguí la atención que mi madre no me dio de niño. Pero la chica era demasiado afectuosa, demasiado sofocadora. Me quería librar de ella pero no tenía el valor para terminarla.

Estar cada día con ella se convirtió en un tormento no hallaba como deshacerme de ella era como mi molesto hermano.

Si con él funcionó porque no pasaría lo mismo con ella.

Recordando que era de noche y con la idea de que solo así funcionaria; llegué cuando todo estaba oscuro.

La tiré al pozo y la vi varios minutos dándome la idea de que ella aun siguiera en ese estado, que no sé levantaría e iría. Al no ser así me fui dispuesto con el plan de llegar al día siguiente para comprobar mi teoría.

Y así fue.

Mi novia había desaparecido del pozo.

Con esa solución a mis problemas descubierto mi vida se simplificó.

Ya no habría nadie que me molestará y seguiría de pie después de haber tocado el fondo del pozo.

Para suerte de los demás no fue seguido, o más bien me eran tan insignificantes que no recordaba quienes tocaban el pozo.

Solo recuerdo a cuatro: mi novia, hermano...

A mí jefe.

Yo tenía veintiocho años de edad. Él era un hombre aprovechado, déspota, un mal nacido; decían mis compañeros. En realidad mientras a mí me cayera mal me importaba si era incluso el: puro e inocente ser en la faz de la tierra; para mí ya era una molestia, una de la cual no soportaba tener a mí alrededor.

Con él me fue más difícil deshacerme pues era de complexión más robusta a comparación de la mía. No era una criatura que solo hacía ruido sin comprensión del habla o una que solo gritaba ayuda y forcejeaba; no, el dio pelea. Pero aún así lo logré.

Hice lo mismo, las mismas condiciones por lo cual me resultó un martirio esperar hasta el anochecer, no tenía en cuenta que quitarlo de mi camino me llevaría todo el día. Termine al atardecer así que... Tuve que esperar.

Fue molestia también el cargarlo y hacer que tocará fondo pero por fin se logró.

Llegar al trabajo y ver a mis compañeros felices me causo repulsión. No entiendo cómo estarían felices porque mi jefe se fue de viaje sin mencionar su destino con la amante y regresaría después de un mes. A lo mejor era por qué no le verían la cara durante ese tiempo, o tal vez más.

Ahora, en el presente me sigo imaginando en que habría sido de mí sin descubrir aquello. Todas estas personas me resultaban de importancia, la satisfacción de quitármelos del camino fueron sentimientos efímeros. Por lo cual ahora busco que podría darme esa satisfacción por un tiempo más prolongado.

Si a ellos los recuerdo fue porque resultaron algo de importancia en el transcurso de mis años aunque, analizándolo bien no fue para tanto.

Si buscará algo más importante... Mi padre... En lo absoluto, si bien lo veo en ocasiones al final de cuentas me olvidó de lo que converse con él en cuanto salgo de su casa.

¿Entonces, quien sería?

Si busco en mis recuerdos, sigue sin haber nada.

A lo mejor cuenta cuando mi madre se alegraba cuando me mostraba alegre o cuando conocí a mi amigo de dos días y lo traje a casa a jugar. Recuerdo que me contento cuando el dejo de visitarme. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, incluso ahora con mis treinta años de edad.

Ella fue la única que hizo el intento de verme feliz.

He ahí la respuesta. Ella fue la única que provocó en mi felicidad por más tiempo que los demás, entonces si la felicidad que me daban los anteriores dependía del tiempo que me relacionaba con ellos.

Ya me visualizaba, la felicidad que debía sentir al tener su vida en mis manos, la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo al saber lo mal que estoy haciendo al sentir como su vida se desvanece ante mis manos. Cómo intenta hablar para convencerme de que hago mal, que me e pasado de la raya, como se resigna a saber que no voy a ceder y solo me dice con la mirada que me quiere antes de que pierda su brillo y dejé de encajar sus uñas a mis brazos dónde intentaba inútilmente alejarlas de ella.

Al menos ahora ya estás descansando.

Rebosaba de felicidad, hasta me tomé la molestia de vestirla como si fuera una reina antes de hacerle caer hasta que tocó el fondo de aquel fondo.

Me pareció irreal el verla descansando por fin. Parecía que estaba recostada tomando una siesta, siendo iluminada por la luna y una que otra sombra de los árboles cubriéndola, fue magnífico, ya que en esta temporada hasta el pasto crecido le adornaba el rostro.

Mi amada soledad en silencio habría durado bastante tal y como lo tenía previsto de no ser por qué al revisar el pozo no solo al día siguiente sino al otro y al otro y al otro y así sucesivamente; mi madre seguiría ahí, en la misma posición donde cayó la última vez que la deje.

Adornando el fondo de aquel pozo.

* * *

Palabras: 1380

Pov: Takaaki

Madre: Miyako.

Hermano: Boomer.


End file.
